


Detention

by QueenMissFit



Category: 10 Things I Hate About You (1999)
Genre: F/M, M/M, note passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMissFit/pseuds/QueenMissFit





	Detention

“So… Come here often?”

“Verona, I swear to God if you do not shut up I will push you out of the window.”

“Oh come on, I’m a fun guy, why don’t you like me?”

“Because you’re a douchebag.”

“So?”

“Ugh,” I roll my eyes and place my head on my hand to look out of the window. “You are unbelievable.”

“If you two do not shut up I swear to God,” Mr Morgan barked, “You two are in detention, not on a date.”

“Sorry, sir.”

_It’s a bad day outside; I am not looking forwards to walking home. Alone._

_Great._

_I’ve been here for ages, and I still have-_

“Five minutes left. What are you going to do when you get home?”

“None of your business, Verona.”

“Oh come on, we could go-“

“No.”

“HEY WHAT DID I JUST SAY?”

“Sorry, sir.”

_God this is actually the worst. All I have to do this weekend is revise and watch TV. I suppose I could take up his offer… Wait, no. I am not messing around with the guy that lights cigarettes using a bunsen burner. He played around with that Cat girl, why would I be any different?_

I gaze up at the clock and I see that there are three minutes left.

"Psst."

_Oh for fu-_

"Psst."

"Leave me alone," I hiss at him as he leans towards me so close he is almost falling out of his chair.

"Psst."

"Verona I swear to God-"

"Just take the note," he holds a folded piece of crumpled paper out to me, a cute smirk on his face.

"Fine." I snatch it off of him and he returns to looking at the clock, settling into his seat for the last two minutes of detention.

Unfolding the note, I take a quick glance at him peeking glances at me. I sigh before beginning to read:

**_Hi,_ **

**_Wanna go on a date with me?_ **

**_I know you have nothing better to do and you might as well._ **

**_Come on, fair Juliet or Y/N, come play with Verona._ **

The bell goes and he looks at me quizzically.

I nod and grab my things, "Let's go before I change my mind." I crumple the note and stick it in my pocket, fully aware of him hurrying to follow me.


End file.
